dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Spin-Off
Spin-Offs are when part of a successful show, usually characters, but sometimes a general concept (first you have the Law, then you have the Order), are taken and given a second show of their own. From a producer's perspective, it's a chance to explore other aspects of a concept. Actors can find opportunities to grow in their craft, as well as rise in importance by moving from just being part of an ensemble to having a show built around them. For the networks, it's a chance to establish a show with a built-in audience, making it that much easier for them to sell advertising. Lots of spinoffs go on to be successful shows in their own right, sometimes even surpassing the parent series in popularity. Others crash and burn (Joanie Loves Chachi, anyone?), suggesting that there is no such thing as a sure thing. Nevertheless, networks keep trying them. There are many different kinds of spinoffs including: *Where a character leaves a show and joins or starts another one, and the two run concurrently. Sometimes called a sister show. Characters Crossover from time to time. *Where a show comes to an end and a character from it is given his or her own new show. Provides an opportunity to Retool the character as well. *Where a character is brought on to an existing show simply in order to be spun off, hopefully making some of the original audience into viewers of the new show. (See Poorly Disguised Pilot.) *The main character is revisited elsewhere in his narrative. *Reimaginings—the concept is carried into a new show with the same basic premise but other factors and characters are completely new. *Segment spin-offs—a recurring segment from the show becomes the main attraction. *A type of Defictionalization—a Show Within a Show gets made into a real show of its own. *The storyline on one show comes to an end, only to be continued in a new show with a different name. *Official Fanzine Show—a trope usually applying to Reality TV, usually offering Behind The *Scenes info or coverage that wouldn't fit into the main programme, often (but not always) broadcast immediately after the main show, on a sister channel. *Online Spin-Off—a spin-off that's only shown online, sometimes overlaps with Segment Spin-Off, sometimes a spin-off In Name Only. Generally only an advert for the broadcast programme. *Shared Continuity—more common nowadays, this spinoff generally carries no characters over from the show that spawned it, though both are in the same continuity that allows for Crossovers from the original. *Spinoffs are Older than You Think. The character of Falstaff, from Henry IV parts 1 and 2, was given his own play, at Royal request, by William Shakespeare. See also Distaff Counterpart or Spear Counterpart. When a TV series is successful enough to produce a film Spinoff, this is The Movie. Video Game spinoffs often feature the same cast but differing gameplay genres or are Gaiden Games starring one of the secondary or side characters. When the spin-off focuses on the descendant of a character from a previous installment, it's a Spin-Offspring. In the television industry, there is a technical difference between the terms 'spinoff' and 'sequel': a 'spinoff' refers specifically to a television show that continues in (more or less) the same era as its predecessor, while a Sequel Series takes place after the parent series' setting. Examples Live-Action TV *Played straight in El Kadsre that people say Caroline in the City was a Friends spin-off, despite what is says "The One with the Baby on the Bus" aired first in El Kadsre before Caroline in the City came on in El Kadsre. Averted in other countries such as the United States (where it was part of NBC Star-Crossed Thursday) though it was a not a spin-off and "The One with the Baby on the Bus" is a crossover and vice-versa with "Caroline and the Folks" with Chandler appearing in the episode. *A couple of ''Technic Heroes ''spin-offs. Western Animation * Maddox City... a spinoff where instead of a suburb, they live in the city. Category:Tropes